megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Script
Script for the game Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Scene 1: Intro Narrator: In the Year 20XX, robots and humans live happily together. Until... Scene 2: Story Select Dr. Light: It's terrible! A Wily mech attacked my lab and stole crucial parts! And Roll is lost too. This must be stopped! (If Player 1 is Mega Man) What will you do, Megaman? Please help me. (If Player 1 is Proto Man) Protoman, listen up! You are needed. (If Player 1 is Bass) I'm sure you are disgusted by Wily's evil ways. (If Player 1 is Duo) Oh Duo, you came to help us? I have nothing to fear now. Scene 3: Search for Wily! Dr. Light: Now select your stage. (Shadow Man) This is a mysterious robot who attacks with Ninjitsu. You could easily defeat him if you had a weapon that shoots vertically. (Plant Man) The Plant Barrier is powerful. The opponent's attacks will be useless. Burn him with the "flame" weapon. (Gyro Man) Your best chance is when Gyroman lands on the ground! A Multi-angle weapon is effective against flying Mechs. (Centaur Man) You can go through his legs by sliding if you can time it right. Centaurman can't jump. Remember this! (Bubble Man) You can't move once you're caught in Bubbleman's bubble. Attack with a sharp weapon that can cut through the bubble! (Heat Man) Heatman will try to do the Bodily Crash if you go near him. Watch out! There can be one weapon that extinguishes fire. Find it, and you'll win! After defeating the first Robot Master Dr Light: You should be able to find Wily by defeating his robots. Be careful and good luck! At the stage select Dr. Light: Wily must be hiding somewhere. Search for him carefully. If Wily is not found after defeating five Robot Masters Dr. Light: We've located Wily's UFO. Wily must be there. Hunt him down! Catching Wily Mega Man: I finally got you Wily! It's all over for your scheming ways! Proto Man: Wily, did you truly believe you could fool me? Bass: Wily, you idiot, you never learn from your mistakes. Duo: Wily! I can't forgive you for your evil ways. (Wily is exposed to be fake, and the hero gains a special part.) Dr. Light: This will enhance your power! Be careful when using this new item. It's not completed yet! (The player obtains the power up.) Scene 4: Rescue Roll! Dr. Light: Now select your stage. (Cut Man) Watch out for the scissors on his head and you'll win easily. There must be a harder weapon than the Rolling Cutter. (Stone Man) You have no choice but to avoid the Power Stone. Time your jump! He is weak against unexpected attacks. sound, for example... (Shade Man) His "supersonic waves" reflect on the wall. Aim at his wings! Cut them into pieces! (Elec Man) Elecman's thunder laser is long and powerful. Distance is the key! Use an electric-proof weapon to stop him! (Dive Man) Diveman's missile will chase you. Use a weapon you'd think is useless under water. It will work very well! (Slash Man) This robot moves quickly. You better beat him as fast as possible! He does not have any projectile move. Shoot him from a distance! After defeating the first Robot Master Dr. Light: A Wily robot must have kidnapped Roll. Hurry up and chase the Wily robot! At the Stage Select screen Dr. Light: Roll must have been kidnapped by the Wily robot. If Roll is not found after defeating 5 of the bosses Dr. Light: Roll must be there! I'm sure she's there! Roll is found Roll: (To Mega Man) Thank you for helping me! I'm sorry to have worried you. (To Proto Man) You saved me Protoman. You're always there to save me. (To Bass) Bass? Did you save me? I can trust you, right? (To Duo) Oh Duo! You came to save me? I'm so happy! Roll: (to all) I've stolen energy from the Wily robot. This will enhance your power! Charge shot power up Scene 5: Recover the New Parts! Light: Now select your stage. Gutsman You can break the rocks that Gutsman throws at you! Gutsman is tough. Use weapons with great attacking power to win! Pharaohman You'll have trouble if you attack the big eye of Pharaohman too much. Attack with a sharp weapon that can cut his eye to pieces! Airman Airman controls the wind. Be careful not to be blown away. Attack Airman's propeller with a huge weapon. Quickman Quickman is very agile. You'll have to get used to his speed. Judging from his speed, he must be very light. Blow him away! Geminiman Attack calmly and avoid the illusions. To tell you the truth, Geminiman is weak against heat. Napalmman Concentrate more on avoiding Napalmman's attack. If you could short out Napalmman's body, he'll become weak. defeating the first Robot Master Light: We'll be in grave danger if the stolen parts are misused by Wily. Get back the parts at any cost! the Stage Select screen Light: Roll must have been kidnapped by the Wily robot. the part is not found when 5 bosses are defeated Light: I detect a strong energy presence in that robot. He has great power! finds a part Light: With this part equipped, you'll be able to Super-Jump! Hit the lever Up + the jump button to Super-Jump. Be careful when using this new item. It's not completed yet! Super Jump Scene 6: Mega Man Ending Wily: You always interfere with me. Megaman: I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots! Wily: '''Peace for humans and robots? Then why do you destroy my robots, you metallic hypocrite? Do you destroy robots to bring them peace? What's the difference between my actions and yours? We are so alike, you and I! '''Megaman: Noooo! Can I really be the same as Wily? It's true I destroy his robots with no hesitation! I could have negotiated with the robots instead of slaying them. Maybe I could have made peace... Am I as violent and evil as the man I oppose? Am I spreading war instead of stopping it? Roll: It's not true Megaman! Don't listen to Wily, he's just playing mind games with you! Auto: That's right. You're doing the right thing Megaman! Light: Sometimes peace cannot be achieved unless those who spread war are destroyed. Megaman: '''T... thank you everyone... Thank you everyone! I will not yield! '''Wily: Ha! What a cheap show. Thanks for being an idiot. I think I'll leave now. Megaman: Hey! Wait Wily! Scene 7: Protoman Ending Light: Listen Protoman. How do you feel? How is your body holding up? Protoman: ..... Light: '''You don't have to say anything. I know how you suffer, Protoman. Your energy system has acquired a terrible defect. Unless it is fixed, your body will... And only I can fix your body as I am your creator... '''Protoman: Don't worry about my problems. I know my own body better than anybody else. And remember, I'm unbeatable! No matter what. Light: Don't talk that way Protoman, the war's over. Let's live together and keep the peace. Protoman: '''That's not my style. I'll do it myself. I don't need anybody! Nice chatting with you Doc, but I've got things to do. Later. '''Light: Protoman! Protoman! Wait, you need to be repaired! Narrator: Protoman has a defect in his energy system. It must be fixed soon. What will happen to Protoman's body? And where is Protoman going? Scene 8: Bass Ending Wily: Why do you oppose me, the one who created you? Bass: '''Because you always interfere with me! I can defeat Megaman by myself with no problem. You should go crawl in a hole somewhere. '''Wily: You know, I think I regret creating you, pompous robot. Bass: '''Ha! You created me? So what? If you created a powerful robot such as myself, it must have been an accident. '''Wily: '''Funny you say that, you're actually right. I studied Megaman hoping to create a similar robot. Then I developed a powerful energy called "Bassnium" purely by accident. Thus, I created you Bass. Currently Bassnium is the most powerful energy on Earth. But, that's not for long. Hee hee, I've learned from my accident... ...And I've created a new type of robot which is much more powerful than you or Megaman! It'll be some time before I complete this project, though. You better get ready! '''Bass: Ha! This girlie-looking, long-haired robot will be the strongest? Don't make me laugh! Wily: Don't be so over-confident. This robot's power level is far superior to yours. And this is more than just a simple robot. With this robot and my other project complete, the world will be mine! No one will stop me! Hee hee hee hee! Narrator: Yikes! This guy is as crazy as I thought. What on Earth is the new robot Wily is currently developing? What are its powers? Scene 9: Duo Ending Light: Thank you Duo. You've saved us! Duo: I was once saved by you and Megaman. I've always wanted to thank you for that. Now my debt to you is paid. Dr. Light, have you noticed that this energy is a lot like mine? Light: You're right! I've found that "Alien Energy" on Earth! Now I understand where this energy came from. Duo: The energy is too dangerous to remain on Earth. I'll bring it home. Light: '''Thanks. '''Duo: I must leave now... Light: Oh...so you're going home? Duo, do you think we'll ever meet again Duo: Someday... Light: Yes... promise me that we will meet again. Duo: '''That's a promise. Good-bye! '''Narrator: The mysterious new character "Duo." He does not seem to be an enemy, but who is he? What happened between him and Megaman in the past? What did Dr. Light mean by "Alien Energy"? Play Megaman 8 to find out! Scene 10: Mega Man/Protoman Ending Wily: You always interfere with me. Megaman: I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots! Wily: Peace for humans and robots? Then why do you destroy my robots you metallic hypocrite? Do you destroy robots to bring them peace? What's the difference between my actions and yours? We are so alike, you and I! Megaman: Noooo! Can I really be the same as Wily? It's true I destroy his robots with no hesitation! I could have negotiated with the robots instead of slaying them. Maybe I could have made peace... Am I as violent and evil as the man I oppose? Am I spreading war instead of stopping it? Roll: '''It's not true Megaman! Don't listen to Wily, he's just playing mind games with you! '''Auto: '''That's right. You're doing the right thing Megaman! '''Light: '''Sometimes peace cannot be achieved unless those who spread war are destroyed. '''Protoman: '''You have a good soul but sometimes you're too naive. Believe in yourself Megaman! Your way is not wrong, it is the righteous path. '''Megaman: T... thank you everyone... Thank you everyone! I will not yield! Wily: Ha! What a cheap show. Thanks for being an idiot. I think I'll leave now. Megaman: Hey! Wait Wily! Scene 11: Mega Man/Bass Ending Bass: The time has finally come! Fight me Megaman! Megaman: What are you talking about? Under these conditions Bass? We are heavily damaged from the previous fights. We will both have serious problems if we fight now! Bass: Don't worry. I'll be OK. Only you will be destroyed! Megaman: You don't get it Bass! I don't want to fight you! Bass: You don't have a choice. This is our fate! You can't escape! So come and get it! Megaman: If this is what you truly want I will... I will fight you! two run at each other, performing the Mega Upper and Crescent Kick Scene 12: Mega Man/Duo Ending Light: Thank you Duo. You've saved us! Duo: I was once saved by you and Megaman. I've always wanted to thank you for that. Now my debt to you is paid. Dr. Light, have you noticed that this energy is a lot like mine? Light: '''You're right! I've found that "Alien Energy" on Earth! Now I understand where this energy came from. '''Duo: '''The energy is too dangerous to remain on Earth. I'll bring it home. '''Megaman: So you're going Duo? Duo: Yeah. The Earth will be safe as long as you're here to protect it. I'm bringing home both your justice energy and the "Alien Energy." Megaman: We will meet again, right? Promise it to me, Duo! Narrator: '''The mysterious new character "Duo." He does not seem to be an enemy, but who is he? What happened between him and Megaman in the past? What did Dr. Light mean by "Alien Energy"? Play Megaman 8 to find out! Scene 13: Protoman/Bass Ending '''Bass: Protoman! What do you want from life!? Protoman: ...... I live as I wish. That is all. My life is none of your business. Bass: Your mysterious behavior annoys me! I'll deal with you after I defeat Megaman. Protoman: '''That's fine by me, but you can't defeat Megaman. '''Bass: '''What are you saying! '''Protoman: You and Megaman have completely different goals. Bass: '''What! '''Protoman: You only care about petty things like fighting to be the best. But Megaman is different. He cares about the future. Bass: Future!? I don't understand! Protoman: '''Yes! He keeps fighting for the future of robots and humans. Think about it, Bass. Think about who you really need to fight against. Scene 14: Protoman/Duo Ending '''Light: '''Thank you Duo. You've saved us! '''Duo: I was once saved by you and Megaman. I've always wanted to thank you for that. Now my debt to you is paid. Dr. Light, have you noticed that this energy is a lot like mine? Light: '''You're right! I've found that "Alien Energy" on Earth! Now I understand where this energy came from. '''Duo: The energy is too dangerous to remain on Earth. I'll bring it home. Protoman: So you're leaving, Duo? Duo: '''Yes. My mission will not be complete until I bring this home. By the way Protoman, what is the relationship between you and Megaman? I feel that there is a strong bond between you two... '''Protoman: There's no relation. I like to be alone. Duo: I think that you are wrong. Protoman: Duo. Duo: What? Protoman: Come and visit Earth again. Duo: I'll think about it. See you.... Narrator: The mysterious new character "Duo." He does not seem to be an enemy, but who is he? What happened between him and Megaman in the past? What did Dr. Light mean by "Alien Energy"? Play Megaman 8 to find out! Scene 15: Bass/Duo Ending Light: '''Thank you Duo. You've saved us! '''Duo: I was once saved by you and Megaman. I've always wanted to thank you for that. Now my debt to you is paid. Dr. Light, have you noticed that this energy is a lot like mine? Light: You're right! I've found that "Alien Energy" on Earth! Now I understand where this energy came from. Duo: '''The energy is too dangerous to remain on Earth. I'll bring it home. See you Bass. '''Bass: '''Don't talk, just leave. '''Duo: I can feel your justice energy Bass. Don't deny it. Bass: I don't care about justice or peace! Who's the strongest? That's my only concern. Duo: You're so strange Bass. But that's OK. I still like you. Bass: Hey, I accept your challenge. When will you come back to Earth? You'd better train hard before you return. Duo: '''I understand. See you Bass. '''Narrator: The mysterious new character "Duo." He does not seem to be an enemy, but who is he? What happened between him and Megaman in the past? What did Dr. Light mean by "Alien Energy"? Play Megaman 8 to find out! End of Script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts